


Dayshift at Freddy's Fic Collection

by clownfucci



Category: DSaF Fangame, Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Other, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownfucci/pseuds/clownfucci
Summary: A collection of fanfics for DSaF that follow multiple au's both canon and completely new and some you may have seen before.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy & Marionette | The Puppet, Jack Kennedy & Peter Kennedy (Dayshift at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Tolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Miller did not drink alcohol.

William unlocked the door from the house, package in hand addressed to the soon to be owners of the Fredbear family diner. The construction of the restaurant was going steady, Will and Henry making a lot more progress now that they lived together; Plans not being cut off or interrupted by the workday’s end as it went home with them.

“Henry, we got mail!” Not hearing a response William shrugged, Henry was never one to play the yelling game, so they did not expect much in that regards anyway. The package was addressed to them both anyway, so they had every right to open it themself. Pulling out a box cutter he split it open, a bright smile emerging. To most a box of gears and metal bits would be rather disappointing, but to William and Henry, it just meant a step closer to their dream. “Henry! The suit parts came in!” The lack of response was now worrying, Henry always at least giving acknowledgment when it came to the business.

Standing, they headed to the living room hoping to find Henry resting on the couch, the engineer being a hard sleeper. The room was empty.

More worried, William headed into their, well more so Henry’s, office. The door was cracked, giving William hope that Henry was just lost in paperwork. However, it too was empty, papers abruptly left behind, and no note of Henry’s whereabouts. They felt a pit of dread form in their stomach, but it was soon illuminated by a clank coming from the kitchen.

“Henry!” William made a b-line for the household eaterie, mentally chiding themself for freaky out before checking all locations. Seeing his co-owner sitting at the table he let out a sigh of relief. “There ya are Henry. The package with the parts came i-” William froze as he got closer to the scene: Henry was in the kitchen alright, but he was surrounded by beer bottles… well surrounded was a little dramatic, it being more like two moderately sized bottles. His head was in his hands, glasses haphazardly hanging off the table. “Henry?”

“William? William!” Henry slowly raised his head as he recognized the aubergine, a sloppy smile appearing on his face despite his previous somber appearance. William hesitated, seeing tear stains on the other’s flushed face. “Come… ugh… Come sit!” He beckoned for William, trying to stand before teetering, Will rushing to keep him from falling. 

“Are you okay? How much did you drink?” Will was no expert but, two beers for a guy Henry’s size should not have had such a powerful effect. Henry chuckled as he was slumped back in the seat. 

“O...Only the bottles you see, Willy.” He balanced himself with an arm on the table as William inspected the bottles; One was still half full. Henry noticed his gaze, reaching for the bottle before Will snatched it away. “You’re too young for that.” William shook his head, turning and pouring the rest of the bottle down the sink. “T-That’s… uh… fair.” Henry rocked in the seat, staring at, or rather, through William.

He tried to stand again swaying heavily before catching himself on the counter, Will came to his side but was shooed away by Henry as he propped himself up on the counter, a sad chuckle escaping him as Will looked on in concern, ready to catch him from falling on the kitchen tiles. Henry’s laugh became deeper more hollow untell they resembled something more to a half sob. William could see a sober look come across Henry’s face despite his demeanor giving away his very inebriated state. Henry locked eyes with the empty bottle on the table.

“I suppose it doesn’t run in the family.”

“What?” Henry’s words meant very little but they still worried William, the situation new and startling. Henry had always stayed composed around him and _this_ was very far from what they were used to.

“My father…” Henry paused to lean more comfortably on the counter, eyes still on the bottle. “When he went at the bottle you’d never be able to tell… If not for the smell, the man could probably pass a breathalyzer test with how well he acted after his indulgences.” William held their arms, while Henry had talked a little about his background before, he never opened ip like this. It felt like they were invading his privacy by listening, but they were too freaked out to stop him. “That is… unless you caught him in one of his bad stupors. He had a temper when drunk y’know… Come to think, he had one when he was sober too. He could just stop himself better.” Henry rubbed his face focusing on the label of the bottle.

“Henry, I think you should go get some re-” 

“He drank this same brand too…” He reached out for the bottle, William too stunned to stop him or suggest he go rest again. “A cheap brand for a cheap soul. A _bastard_ he was.” He cursed his father with venom, William tenses at the hatred in the other’s voice, not use to this tone, this version of Henry. “The only good thing is that it turned me off of the drink. Being like this is a punishment for checking if I was like him…” He placed the bottle on the counter, his unsteady hand causing it to tip and roll until it fell and shattered on the floor. 

Both parties winced at the sound and the mess of broken brown glass. William catching Henry’s dull stare in one of the pieces. He seemed to focus in on his own appearance, a scowl growing on his face the more he looked. “I promised myself I wouldn’t be like him, that I’d do right by the people around me, before myself.” His scowl began to mix with disgust before a look of sorrow filled his gaze as he brought it up to look at William.

“Henry, let’s get you to bed, I don’t think you should-” The tears on Henry’s face interrupted him, they were filled with sorrow and regret, Henry, bringing up his unused hand to wipe them away. 

“I had a wife… a son… David… both gone now… all my fault.” He shook his head, inhaling deeply as he attempted to wipe more of his tears away. “He would have been around your age by now William… a shame, I suppose he would’ve liked you.” Will stood, not sure how to react. Henry had never mentioned a family to him. Only stories of his days in war or the circus. Tales that were harrowing and fantastical. Those that made them both exchange nostalgic stares despite Will not being apart of most of Henry’s accounts. Those while personal had an aura of whimsy that allowed them to be told… _these_ as vague as Henry described them… felt more like Will was looking into something all to personal. Yet, he had a desire to know more about the man he was working with and fear to stop him. “I tried, hard to do right by them but seeing as they aren’t here now…”

“You did your best. You… You’re doing your best… ” William didn’t know what to say… What do you say to a man recounting his losses? Too out of it to realize what he was sharing or that very little of it made sense. Henry gave him a confused look, an anger flashing in his eyes as he shook his head.

“I could have done better.” He went to make his easy to the table again, trying to maneuver around the glass before stumbling, Will rushing to catch him and almost falling with him in the process. Henry leaned heavily on to the younger co-owner, his eyes welling with tears once more. “ _I could have done so much better…_ ” He spoke low, but Will was able to hear the sorrow in his voice, how broken he sounded as he recalled his shortcoming is protecting his family.

Henry didn’t speak after that, simply allowing himself to be lead to the couch as he silently let his tears fall, any more sentences remaining thoughts in his head as Will let him slump on the sofa before heading back to the kitchen to clean up the broken glass.

“Thank you, William.” He murmured slightly before passing out, William nodding as they headed back to the kitchen to clean and think of what Henry told him.


	2. In all honesty, this night could've been worse (Reupload)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wishes he was home in bed.

In all honesty, this night could’ve been worse.

Stuck in one of the numerous supply closets of Fazbenderz, long after his shift had been over, Jack lamented on how he ended up in such a _luxurious_ position there that night, or rather he could’ve avoided being here.

He could’ve have gone home at 6 pm when his shift truly was over. He could’ve ignored the request the puppet had asked to meet him at the day's end. He could’ve taken his orange ass home, to lay on his rickety old bed and slept away whatever unholy sights he’d seen taking care of hordes of ungrateful toddlers.

But no, here he was; Stuck in an old supply closet, full of expired bleach and mysterious fungi, that he would rather not think about.

He could’ve walked out, but instead, he went and visited the puppet, agreeing to do its dumb tasks, because it “felt right” to him, as if he could “feel” about anything. He could’ve said no and been gone, but no, he spent only a few minutes with the puppet, that somehow translated to hours, landing him smack in the middle of the animatronics “murder mode”.

Once realizing that fact, he wished he could’ve made it to the front door before Bonnie, ever so graciously, yanked him back by his arm, agonizingly breaking it in the process and giving the orange little time to think of anything but to run and hide. Landing him with a broken arm, in a closet, with heavy footsteps rapidly approaching.

_Yeah, the night was really going great for him._

The footsteps, becoming louder and faster, he braced for the door to be yanked open, expecting one of the animatronics to finish breaking the rest of him. As something grabbed the knob, he shut his eyes, not wanting to see his impending doom, when he felt another non-animatronic body hit his own and the door promptly shut.

“Why hello there, Old Sport!” Dave sounded breathless as he whispered, most likely account on his being the one running. Through the dim room, Jack could see he was waiting for a response.

“What are you doing here?” He made himself hushed, not wanting to attract any attention from the roaming robots. They were the last things he needed a top, a broken arm, and _Dave_. “You left hours ago.”

Dave stared blankly at him before giving off a chipper smile, “Forgot my lunchbox.” Jack rolled his eyes at the childlike, yet not out of character, reason Dave was back here. “Those walking fursuits, caught me before I could give em the slip!” He smiled wider as; Jack cringed at his word choice regarding the robots.

“Don’t call them that.” Jack was blunt, “And be _quiet_.” He signaled for Dave to zip it, more worried about not being mixed with the inner workings of the animatronics than Dave’s diction.

“Just calling as I see em, Sportsy.” Dave chuckled and slapping Jack’s arm in enthusiasm. Jack promptly covered his mouth, before letting out a muffled scream, pain wracking his arm as he tried to remain silent. “Woah Sportsy! I didn’t hit ya that hard!”

“It’s broken, dumbass.” Jack breathing heavy as he attempted to regained composure and wipe pained tears from his eyes.

“Really? Let me see.” Dave reached out for the smaller’s arm; Jack not quick enough as Dave all too roughly began to inspect it, causing him to choke back another cry. “Oh, don’t worry, Sport old, it’s just dislocated. I can fix- _OW!”_. Dave quickly let go of Jack’s arm when a fist collided with his own. “The fuck was that for!”

Jack glared at him, backing away as far as he could in the tight space. “You're hurting me!” He tried to sound pissed but could only whimper out as his arm throbbed in pain. “Plus…” He began to add, turning his wounded arm way from Dave, “I don’t want _you_ doing anything with _my_ broken arm.”

“Sprained.”

“DON’T TOUCH IT!” Jack got loud as Dave tried to correct him, quickly quieting himself as he remembered their predicament. “Just, just stay over there.” Jack pinched the bridge of his nose with his good hand, looking off into the fungi to distract himself. Dave stood there, slightly upset that his Sportsy was hurt, and he hurt him more. He leaned back on his side, an idea sparking as he felt an object in his back pocket.

“I know what’ll cheer ya, Sportsy!” Dave grinned, pulling out a flask and shaking it, the contents sloshing inside. “Save it for times like these.” He watched Jack expectantly, sticking his arm out offer the flask, only to get an uneasy look in return. “I promise, its nothing bad!” Dave took a quick swig to prove his point. “See, fine.”

Jack inspected the other’s face carefully, looking for any sign of malice or trickery, only to find the warm smile of a friend. He sighed, “Okay.” Grabbing the flask from the now proud looking eggplant, he took a swig, longer than Dave’s, coughing at the slight burn of the hard liquor. Clearing his throat, he went to give it back to Dave. “Thank-”.

He didn’t have time the finish before he was shoved against the wall by Dave, colliding directly atop his injured arm. He let out an unabridged scream, crumpling to the ground at the soaring pain as Dave looked over him. “Did it work?” The innocence in Dave’s question along with his sudden action causing him to put his worries about the animatronics aside and lunge at Dave, them both loudly colliding with the wall.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Jack was loud, pinning Dave with one hand, reading him to punch him with the other. Dave giggled in response, causing Jack to stare in confusion at the man he was about to pummel. “What is so funny, Dave?” His question was distrusting and even more annoyed.

“Is ya arm still dislocated?” He was grinning wildly, as Jack suddenly realized his arm was functional, if not a little sore. “Well?” The aubergine mockingly asked him, still pinned to the wall. Jack groaned then sighed.

“Fuck you, Dave.” He folded his now not broken arm and shuffled to his side of the room.

“You mean ‘thank you’,” Dave smiled leaning closer to Jack, cocky as he watched Jack try to avoid his gaze. “Come on, Sportsy. Be a good sport.” He kept staring, smile chipper. “Come on, come on, come on-” Dave kept repeating, his immature taunting, causing Jack to crack a stupid smile.

“Thank you, Dave.” He watched as Dave straightened up, a bright look of pride, beaming from his face before he started to ramble excitably to Jack about where he learned his little trick. Jack smiled at Dave’s rather endearing jabber and leaned against the closet wall to get comfy.

_In all honesty, this night could’ve been worse._


	3. Astraphopia (Reupload)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an abnormal fear of thunder and lightning

The sky had been filled by grey rumbling clouds for a better part of the day. The winds were picking up and the air felt heavy.

Jack stood there in the pizzeria looking out the window, scowling: A weather advisory had been called, informing everyone to stay inside, warning businesses to close and people stay safe in case of an extreme storm. Yet, his boss _insisted_ they stay open, saying it was just going to be a drizzle and it was nothing to worry about. The orange looked over to his boss, the phone headed man too, looking out the window from the greeting area he usually stood in. His eyes met his dial.

“It’s going to pour.” Jack was to the point, turning back to stare blankly out the window. “Can I get off early?” He kept looking outside, watching the sky darken as he thought about his walk home.

“Nonsense, employee! It’s not even drizzling.” The phone shifted to look further out the window as if to confirm his statement. “Besides, who would be here to entertain the customers?” Jack turned to him at that question, slight annoyance in his usually blank expression.

“No one is here, that doesn’t get paid in faztokens.”

“And if a customer shows up, employee?”

“Dave.” He gave a slight smile, as he heard his boss chime angrily at him. “What? He works here too.”

“Yes, he _does_ , employee… _But_ he also _murders_ the customers!” The phone put his hand on where his forehead should be, the thought of dealing with Dave alone already giving him a headache.

“Big deal.”

“Employee!” Jack lifted his hands in defeat as the phone began to ring angrily.

“Sorry, geez…” Calming down, the phone readjusted his suit before speaking.

“Anyway, I haven’t even seen Dave since the clouds formed, employee.” The phone sounded chipper as he informed Jack on the aubergine’s whereabouts. “Not that, that’s a bad thing.”

“Maybe _he_ went home early.” Jack, sarcastically retorted, the clouds had got heavier. “It’s going to downpour.”

“Employee it is not going to-” The phone was cut off as a loud crack was heard and the light flashed from outside the window. The sky opened and rain quickly accumulated in large puddles and drains on the sidewalk. “…rain.”

“What do you call _that_ then, huh?” The orange man looked skeptically at the phone, who stared at him, his posture full of agitation. “Can I go home now?”

“No.”

“Why?!” Jack was fully annoyed, there was no real point for him being there.

“Because… you have to…” The phone paused to hum, obviously thinking up a random task. “…Check for leaks.” Jack could practically see the smug grin on the phone’s mouthless head.

“ _Really_?”

“Yep, now get going, or you're fired.” With that the phone walked off, whistling to himself as Jack stood, muttering his limited backlog of obscenities before going to do the task set ahead of him.

Grumbling, Jack walked around the Fazbenderz, taking note at any portion of the ceiling that looked wetter and moister than usual. Opening the supply closet door, he peered in quickly before slamming the door, noticing nothing in particular… except a muffled scream.

Jack took a step back, surprised by the stifled sound. He listened, silence, trying to pick up another sound, but just as he was being quiet, so was the area. The clementine looked down the hall, heading to the first door before opening it and peering in.

Nothing.

Slamming the door in confusion, Jack heard the muffled cry again, this time focusing in on the backroom. He suddenly stiffened as he remembered, what usually caused the screams that came from that room. Making his way quickly to the door he swung it open.

“Dave!” He expected to see the aubergine in his suit, about to go through his usual tomfuckery. But was shocked to see the eggplant himself sitting quietly on the ground, clutching himself, murmuring, in a fetal position.“Dave?” Jack walked closer to the eggplant, crouching down to get the crunched man’s attention. “Dave.” The man didn’t react to him, only continuing to rock pitifully on the ground. Jack fully kneeled down to be level with Dave. “Dave!” His sudden loudness shocked the eggplant, who looked up at him in fear.

“Isthestormover?” Dave spoke fast, gibberish to Jack, who was more than freaked out at Dave’s sudden demeanor. His eyes were darting around the room and he was shaking. Jack put his hands on the other’s shoulder to steady him.

“Dave, calm down. What’s-”

“Didthethunderstop.” Jack only picked out “stop”, going to ask what he wanted to stop, Jack quickly got his answer. He was interrupted by a crack of thunder and Dave’s scream before he was knocked back by a purple blur clinging too him. Looking down he noticed Dave, with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Oh geez…” Jack sighed, not knowing what to do. Thinking, he put his hand on the others back, patting him slightly in reassurance. “It, uh, it’ll be fine Dave.” He continued the pats trying to wriggle free, only receiving a slight whimper and a tightened grip in return. Awkwardly he asked, “Can, uh, you let go?” The extra contact making the orange uncomfortable.

Dave slowly looked up at Jack, loosening his grip before letting go to cling to himself. “…did the thunder stop.” Jack stared at Dave; they both could clearly hear the rain in the background. Dave got his answer when a low rumble was heard, causing him to whine and bury himself deeper into his arms.

“I’ll go get-” Jack stood up ready to go get help when he felt a hand grab his own. Looking down Dave looked at him pleadingly.

“Please don’t go.” Jack stared between Dave and the door, anyone but him was better equipped for the situation at hand.

“I’m just going to get some help I’ll be right back.” He assured Dave, who only squeezed his hand tighter.

“Please.” His voice was small and scared, a contrast to the loud bravado Jack was used to. “Just until the storm is over.” Another strike of thunder causing Jack to wince before Dave clung to his arm tighter. The orange sighed as he realized he was stuck.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stick with ya.” Jack watched as Dave gave him a weak smile as he made room for him on the floor. Sitting, he immediately felt the other push himself to his side. Another flash of lightning and Dave was back to clinging to him, not having the heart to push him off this time.

Sighing, Jack continued with the awkward pats and reassurance, getting louder and more genuine as each crash of thunder made the aubergine cling to him tighter. He sat for what seemed like hours, listening to the storm calm into a gentle rain, waiting for Dave’s clinging loosen up.

After an hour of no thunder, and the lack of whimpers from the eggplant, Jack decided it was safe. “Okay Dave, it’s over, you can let go.” Jack waited to be relinquished from the relatively tight grasp, finding the grip didn’t loosen in the slightest. “Dave?” Looking down he noticed the aubergine peacefully asleep at his side, a welcomed contrast to the frightened rocking he walked in on. Not having the heart to wake him, Jack sighed, getting comfortable in his spot as he prepared to join the aubergine, realizing he was gonna be their longer than bargained for.

"Beats walking home in the rain."


	4. Paths (Reupload)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a fangame, there's a lot of choices you can make.

How many times have you been down this path? How many times have you picked the same choices and expected something different to happen? How many times is it going to take to show you that you’re a fool?

They say a man who repeats the same thing over and over and over and over again, expecting something new is insane. So… tell me…are you insane or just that desperately hopeful?

Each time you start again when you’re _so fucking close_ to the end of the story. I’m starting to wonder if you’re trying to get to somewhere new or trying to find something you missed along the way. Or maybe you’re not ready for the ending. Whatever your reasons may be, they are just delaying the inevitable. You have to be aware of that if nothing else.

I wonder if you know you’re hurting people when you do this. Or maybe you aren’t? I wonder if they continue to exist when you start over. It would be a mercy if they didn’t. A shame to think when you’ve had your fill of a path you can just jump off and leave those stuck on it without a guide.

Maybe you just don’t care about the ending. Maybe you’re neutral on it. It’s your power to control after all. Your legacy… is it even a legacy if it can be undone so easily in the end? Hell, you can indulge in every hedonistic, dark desire you have one day and wipe the slate clean the next. You’ve been blessed with the curse of no-fault and the only repercussions when you abuse it aren’t even faced by you. Your once noble efforts to help them and help him and help her, all spread across paths you yourself made. How can you help anyone when you can’t even help yourself?

How many times have you hurt someone near and dear to you, just for another piece of that puzzle? How many times have you messed up and erased it to clear your conscious? Do you even have one to clear? Or did that leave you just as your spirit did? Even if so, that leaves you with a heart… but you haven’t used that on this path, yet have you?

Come to think of it, you haven’t even chosen the path you’re gonna take this time around…

* * *

“Well, Sportsy? How about it?”

The voice snapped Jack out of his trance, reality hitting him fast as he realized where he was and who he was with: The backroom, Dave staring hopefully at him with a handout stretched. Jack had to choose whether he’d take the offer to work with the man in purple or not. _He had to choose his path_.

“What do you say, Old Sport?” Dave’s voice carried more urgency as Jack looked down at the hand offered to him. The previous thoughts still swarming. Holding his breath, he asked himself what he would do.

_What path would he take?_


	5. He doesn't need you (Reupload)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day-Stars mermaid au. Go check him out on Tumblr!  
> I just really like making Henry sad.

Stay close to the reef.

That was Henry’s one rule whenever he was gone. He didn’t leave William alone often, but when he did, he instructed him to stay close to the reef. Usually he never enforced it to an aggressive degree: Never getting angry or agitated when William argued. Simply being adamant with the eel before going off to hunt or patrol. However, when their new _friend_ came along things changed.

They were human. Henry immediately would’ve chased them off had it not been for the William’s curiosity. William had been talking to the human a while before Henry ever found out. How that happened, Henry didn’t know or very much like. _Jack,_ as Henry would come to know, was a _good human_ as William would describe them. Henry was skeptical from day one about that assertion. Their boat, while small, was covered in hooks and harpoons and other things Henry would rather be kept away from William. They were a sailor and Henry didn’t trust sailors.

However, as days pasted and weeks dragged on, he began to tolerate the other party more and more. Maybe it was when he noticed how happy Jack made William or when he realized nothing bad had happened with their presence, but nonetheless, he began to tolerate them. This did not mean he trusted them, however. Every so often, he’d catch them gazing at William oddly. It wasn’t a fond look, more as if they were analyzing his movement in the water; how fast he went, how easy it was for him to turn, etc.… It was a look Henry recognized all to well. It was predatory…. as if they were _hunting._ Henry tolerated them, but no, he did not trust them.

It was with this lack of trust he forced his rule more and more. William would happily go to the surface and talk with Jack. The surface had no places to hide, it was wide and empty, and you’d be a sitting duck if you weren’t expecting anything. It’s why he forced William to stay in the reef when he was gone. It had ample coverage and places the eel could hide if danger came to find him. The lack of trust made Henry see Jack as a sort of danger. They wouldn’t dare try something if Henry was present. That be their watery grave. But in his absence, Henry wasn’t so sure. He needed William to stay in the reef until he got back.

But of course, William had his own plans in mind.

Henry came back to a quiet reef. He immediately felt sick. He was usually greeted by an excited eel, ramming into him and begging to go see his human friend. But the water was still, besides his own movements, not even the tale tell snicker that would give William away was heard.

“William!” His call went unanswered as he began to scour the reef for any trace of the boy. _Maybe he’s resting._ Henry tried to calm his mind, but he knew he would’ve heard the breathing or snores of the boy had he actually been sleeping. “William, where are you?” He hated how helpless he sounded, but he knew he was. He didn’t know where William was. He didn’t know where his _son_ was. Panic filled him as memories broke through the surface of his mind.

_"David!" He called out frantically, not seeing his son. How could he just leave him?_

Henry shook his head. This was not David; this was William and he could save him. _Just like how you saved David?_ The thought hit Henry, guilt wracking his head. He began to breath heavy; this was not David.

_Where was the boat that had David?_

Henry found himself looking frantically to the surface, looking frantically for the boat that had taken his son. He found only one. His eyes narrowed at the lights, he closed his eyes and shook his head. No, this wasn’t David. This was William and he was going to save him. Opening his eyes, he froze. He was surrounded by kelp.

Looking up again, he saw hooks; abnormally big and curved and looking as if you were caught on them you wouldn’t escape without losing a chunk yourself. _Where’d the reef go?_ He went back to looking at the boat and felt his heart stop. A familiar rage filled him as he swore… he saw a net. Though it was distorted by his distance and the nights darkness and possibly his own panic, he could swear something inside it was moving. Something much too big and uniform to be fish. Something that was reaching out to _him._ He extended his claws and bared his teeth.

 _This was their fault_.

He felt himself head slowly to the boat, careful at first to avoid the hooks. Then he heard the calls.

 _“Dad! Help me!”_ It sounded so much like David, but it was warbled and faded and growing distant. He picked up the pace, less concerned about the hooks.

 _“Dad, please!”_ The voice of David sounded much more distant, despite him quickly closing the gap. He began to go faster. If the hooks were hitting him, the adrenaline wasn’t allowing him to feel it.

 _“Dad, hurry!”_ The last call infuriated Henry to his core, it was no longer distant yet it echoed and warbled. It was no longer the panicked and frightened voice of David but _William’s_. If the hooks had already torn him apart, he didn’t care. He _could_ save him. His heart ached at the thought that he couldn’t. He was just out of line of sight of the boat when he heard… laughter?

This made him pause. It wasn’t warbled or distant. It was the clear and shared laughter of William and Jack. He looked around once more. The hooks weren’t there, and the reef was below him again, coral warped by the waves. _It was all in his head._

He rose to the surface, claws still extended due to his adrenaline. He tried to remain out of view but caught the gaze of the sailor. They locked in stare, William turning to the point of Jack’s gaze, going ridged when he saw Henry. William sank lower in the water, a futile attempt not to be seen. Henry advanced the boat.

“Henry, I’m so-”

“Go home, William.” Henry kept his eye contact on Jack, the sailor staring back, standing his ground. William wriggled anxiously in the water. He didn’t want to leave Jack, not when he could _feel_ how angry Henry was.

“I just wanted to talk to th-” William tried to shift the blame to himself. Henry’s gaze snapped to him and William shrank under the furious eyes. He had never seen him so mad.

“I will talk with you later.”

“But, Hen-” He tried to argue again, sinking lower as Henry’s gaze bore into him.

“William… _Go. Home. Now._ ” William nodded, fear in his eyes as he swam away. Jack winced as they listened on; Henry’s words were almost threatening, coming out as a growl. Henry watched as William swam all the way back, not wanting him to hear what he was going to say to Jack.

Jack tried to look confident as Henry turned his attention back to them, but faltered as soon as they saw the fury in the merman’s eyes. They noticed his claws and they made note on how easy it would be for Henry to tear them apart. They tried to hide a shudder but failed. Henry rose further out the water.

“You…” The word came out deceptively calm, Jack wished they had hulled themselves in the cabin when Henry was scolding William. “You, you, you… _You_.” The last word was said with a venom, Jack wished they could forget.

“Me…” The word was a bold choice. Too comical an answer for the situation at hand, but Jack hoped it would offset the mood. Jack soon wished they’d kept their mouth shut. For his size, Henry moved deceptively quick, a claw shooting out and grabbing Jack by the collar of their shirt, leaving holes and bloody scratches beneath. They gripped the edge of the boat as they franticly tried not to be pulled over. Jack winced as the pain hit them, face going pale as they realized how close they were to Henry. They knew his teeth were sharp but seeing them up close was another thing. They couldn’t help but tremble a bit, but they refrained from struggling. They didn’t need to give Henry a reason to be more aggressive.

“You don’t belong here.” Henry didn’t shout, but the growls and hisses that intertwined with his voice were enough to show Jack he was royally pissed. “You are a _danger_ … a thing that can and _will_ get him in trouble.” Henry brought them in closer, their grip shifting to Henry’s arm as they were brought half-way out the boat. “I care about him. I have kept him _safe_. You will not be the reason he gets hurt.” Henry’s other claw emerged from the water, pressing itself against Jack’s throat.

“I’m not going to hurt him.” Jack spoke louder than they should have. They never had the intention of hurting William and they felt a sudden anger at it being implied they would. It was dumb to practically be yelling at Henry, but they would not let themselves be accused. “I don’t want to hurt him.” The merman squinted his eyes at Jack, Jack paused as they looked back. Despite the anger in Henry’s eyes, there was also a look of worry. They suddenly remembered:

“I was looking for something, but I really didn’t have an idea on what....”

Henry was alone before William had come along. He had nothing and no one. Jack didn’t know why; they had pushed their luck asking him how Henry had met the eel and weren’t going to push further for that answer. William was, all he had, and Jack could understand why he was so protective. They were the same with their siblings. Jack’s gaze softened as he looked Henry straight in the eyes. The merman looked on suspiciously at the sudden gentleness. “I don’t want him to get hurt either.” Their voice was heavy with sincerity and Henry found himself taken aback.

He didn’t want to trust it. He didn’t want to trust them but… He found himself being somewhat calmed. They looked genuine, like they understood why he was so protective. He was still angry, but he went to release the other. Jack staggered back and brought their hand to their chest, Henry winced as they let out a pained hiss.

Henry looked back on the weeks he had been tolerating the human and sank lower as he did. During those weeks the human, barley did anything he deemed dangerous. They would avoid him and even get scared when he got too close. It was only recently they had started to initiate conversation with him or at the very least, try to. They hadn’t posed any threat to William at all and especially posed no threat to him. He looked up at the boat, expecting to see the sailor gone, patching up their wounds, and was surprised to find them still staring. He rose again slowly, non-threateningly.

“I…I apologize for scratching you.” They continued to stare; brows furrowed as they processed the sentence.

“What’s a little scratch, eh?” They tried to keep it lighthearted, not wanting anymore turbulence for the night, but the skeptical look Henry gave them kept the tension in the air. “I’ll be fine.” They stood staring at him in silence, awkward but appreciated. Henry turned away.

“I’ll be off then.”

“Wait!” Jack stopped him. The question was burning their tongue and they wanted an answer, especially after tonight’s events. “…why…why are you so protective of Will?” They knew it was an overstep. Henry didn’t turn around and they expected him to keep going. A new silence began, Jack shifting their weight as they patiently waited. They looked dejectedly to the side. _It was worth a shot_. They turned to go before they were drawn back by Henry’s voice.

“I’ve… had loss before…” He turned, staring where the moon had reflected over the water. “I won’t again.” He gave a passive glance to Jack who nodded in agreement, looking to the moon’s reflection as well.

“I’ve lost too, you know…” Henry nodded, sharing the moment of understanding silently. Jack sighed, continuing. “My parents were sailors too…one day they went out and… didn’t come back.” Henry turned to him; an eyebrow raised.

“So, you’re alone?” Jack smiled fondly and shook their head.

“No, I got my older brother and little sister back home. I’m out here to fishing for the shop.” Henry nodded solemnly, eyes darting between the others chest and the horizon behind it.

“I am truly sorry then.” It took Jack a moment to connect the gazing but upon realization they held their chest tighter, wincing at the pressure. _He could’ve killed me_. It wasn’t the first time they had thought it, but this was the first time it was attached to physical proof. The idea of going missing, not unlike their parents, made them shudder. “I suppose I owe you my story then, huh?” Jack was brought back by the statement. They didn’t want to pry but curiosity ate at them. They were silent but went closer to the edge of their boat, a confirmation. Henry shook his head at the action and turned away from the other.

“It was my fault.” Jack felt uneasy at the opening line. _What does that mean?_ They kept listening hoping the story wouldn’t confirm any suspicions. “ _It was all my fault.”_

* * *

_"You're doing great, David!"_

_Martha's voice was filled with encouragement as she watched her son dart through the water, his tail waggling intensely as he chased after a moderately sized tuna. Slowly closing in, the boy extended his claws, reaching out to grab the Thunnini when it suddenly turned, darting into a crevice below for cover. Unable to turn in time, the boy barely caught himself on the ridge, slamming a webbed hand on the side he blew water from his gills. "I almost had it." His voice dejected Martha swam up to David, resting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder._

_"It's alright, sweetie. You'll catch the next one!" He rolled his eyes, pouting further. "You say that every time and every time I miss, Mom." Smiling softly, she took his hand, leading him back to the school the tuna came from. He looked begrudgingly at the swarm of fish. "Do I have to try again?"_

_"Yes, David. It's the only way you'll learn."_

_"But it's hard!" Sighing, Martha shook her head, looking back to the swarm of fish._

_"I'll show how easy it gets." She released his hand, swimming away from him slightly. "Your father and I had to learn, just like you, dear." She readied herself to invade the swarm, swimming back to pick up speed before she launched forward. "Watch carefully." Propelling herself forward she made a beeline for the swarm, her vision focused on the unsuspecting mass fish._

_"Mom, watch out!" Martha was snapped out her focus as David called out to warn her. Turning to look at her panicked son, she was greeted by a fast-moving pink blur, tackling her out of her path. Martha flailed in the arms of her attacker preparing to tear them to shreds when she heard a jovial laugh and her son's giggle. Looking at her attacker, her face shifted from panic to amused embarrassment._

_"Henry!" She shoved him away, smiling along albeit more annoyed. "I could have hurt you!" Henry chuckled at the comment, going in to hug his mate. She turned to kiss him, earning an exaggerated gag from David. Henry gave an amused smile as he held onto Martha's waist._

_"What were you two up to while I was gone?"_

_"I was just about to demonstrate how to hunt for David." Martha gently pushed off of Henry, putting her hand on her waist as she shoved an accusing finger towards Henry. "Until I was so rudely interrupted." Now in the hot seat, Henry rubbed the back of his head, David smiling at the guiltiness that came across his father's face._

_"My apologies, darling." Henry pulled Martha closer, kissing her cheek before beckoning David to join an impromptu hug. Looking towards the still lingering school of fish, an idea popped into his head. "How about I give you an example, David?" The merlad looked into his father's face, smiling brightly he nodded excitedly._

_He pushed himself off of the hug, "Yeah!". He swam back to observe his father. Martha went by his side, watching her son as he eagerly observed his father. Henry smiled lovingly as he watched the two drift away from him, turning to the swarm. Swimming up slowly, he got as close as he could without startling the school. Allowing his lure to drift in front of him, he slowed his movement, only doing as much as it took to keep him from sinking. Almost going completely still, he focused as one of the larger tuna approached his lure. Letting it poke at the light he inched closer too it before he lunged. A chase barely occurred as his powerful jaws bit the fish in two. He caught the other half as it sank, carrying back to a clapping Martha and amazed David._

_"Now do you wanna try, David?" Martha looked expectantly at her son, who nodded rapidly._

_"Remember, David, it okay to give a little chase if you don't get it on the first bite." Henry emphasized 'little' not wanting his son to swim off to far. Nodding, David swam towards the mass of tuna, mimicking what his father had done. Watching David fondly, Martha pressed against Henry's side, wrapping her arms around one of his own as she gave a loving sigh._

_"Quite the eager one isn't he?" Henry smiled warmly giving a hum in response as he placed a hand over Martha's._

_"Truly eager." Henry pulled in Martha, kissing her neck, she blushed as she gave a soft giggle. Smiling he trailed the kissed to her cheek as he moved towards her lips. Turning her head to the side, she smiled as Henry huffed._

_"This can wait, Henry. We should be focused on more important things." She looked towards David who was now darting after a tuna, moving farther away from the couple. Rubbing his neck again he gave an embarrassed smile._

_"We should go after him, shouldn't we?" Martha nodded as she left Henry's embrace, darting after her son with Henry close behind._

_"David, slow down!"_

_********_

_"I almost got it, Mom!"_

_As they chased their son, they found themselves far from when they started at their den's entrance. The waters were oddly empty and quiet, only filled with the couple's call for their child to slow down and his own eager exclamations. He ignored their calls as he found himself closing in on his catch, taking a sudden turn as the fish did the same. Henry and Martha twisted to keep up with him losing sight as David weaved through stalks of kelp._

_"Can you see him, Henry?" Martha's voice was full of panic as she frantically pushed stalks out of her way. "I can't hear him anymore!" She began rapidly bursting through the stalks calling out for David. "Sweetie, please come back to me and your father! David!" Henry swam intensely through the kelp, using his claws to tear it out of the way, wincing every time he heard Martha's pained voice call out for their son. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault that they had lost him._

_Cutting through a larger stalk of kelp, Henry heard the sound of struggling. Following the sound he saw his son wrestling with the fish he was chasing. Upon closer inspection, Henry noticed the line that was causing the problem for his son. His heart sank. "David, no!" His voice was deep and commanding as he darted over to his son. Pulling his son away from the hook, they watched as the fish was pulled up._

_"Dad! I almost had it!" David wriggled, trying to escape his father's arms. Martha hearing the commotion, swam towards them, gasping in relief._

_"You found him!" Henry shooshed her pointing up when her face contorted into one of confusion. As she saw the flurry of boats she went pail, moving closer to her family as she saw that they were surrounded by not only the boats but the hooks coming from them. David looked up confused and curious. Not understanding he was loud._

_"What's that, Dad?" Henry slammed his hand over his son's mouth earning a squeak from the boy. Putting a finger to his lips he stared David in the eyes before turning to Martha._

_David looked to his mom, who put her finger to her lips in response. Understanding the symbol he nodded. Henry removed his hand, watching the boats intensely as he held onto his family. "I'll explain later, David." He spoke hushed, glowering at the vessels. "We need to avoid the hooks."_

_"Do you think they saw us?" Martha held on tightly to David, the boy becoming worried at the panic his parents displayed. Henry shook his head, still watching the boats._

_"If they did... they would have shot as us by- Lookout!" He suddenly shifted the sentence as a harpoon came zipping towards them. Pushing Martha and David away, Henry growled as he was nicked by the projectile. David screamed pulling from Martha's arms to rush to his father's side._

_"Daddy are you okay!"_

_"David no!" Martha pulled him back as another harpoon flew by, barely missing the boy. Yelping he clung to his mother. Henry winced as the cut, trying to ignore it as he noticed the lights being shined at them from the boats._

_"We need to go! Now!" He tried to swim towards his family when another harpoon came by, cutting him deeper, yet avoiding being fatal. Clutching his side he sank slightly. "Martha take David and go!" Martha shook her head holding onto their trembling son._

_"Henry, I'm not leaving you like this!" Swimming towards him, she took his right arm, hoisting him up. "David, quickly! Help me carry your father." Nodding, the boy did the same with the right arm, the family moving as fast as they could as they tried to safely dodge the hooks and the harpoons that seemed to be coming from all directions. Henry tried to keep pace, his cuts, however, slowing him._

_"You have to leave me." He winced as he felt one of the cuts pulse, huffing he tried to wriggle out of their grasps only for both to hold on tighter_

_"No, Henry!" Martha picked up the pace moving toward the stalks of kelp. "If we make to the kelp, we can take cover." She peered behind her, eyes widening as she saw two harpoons zooming towards them. Pushing Henry and David away she dodged the first harpoon, it barely missing as it zoomed past into the kelp. However, she was not fast enough as the second pierced through her abdomen. She started to sink into the kelp_

_"Mom!" David released Henry rushing to catch his sinking mother. Henry followed behind, the adrenaline numbing the pain as he went to the aid of his injured mate. "Mom, please be okay!" He went to grab her when another harpoon cut him and Henry off. Glaring up, David screamed at the boats. "Leave us alone!" His voice cracked as tears pricked his eyes. Henry, felt his anger rise as he watched his son breakdown, swimming to Martha he held onto her weakening form, careful not to shift the projectile._

_"Martha, I-I'm so... This is all my fault, I-" Henry could barely get the words out as he felt himself losing his composure. Though he didn't have to as Martha interrupted._

_"P-please, Henry...Make...Make sure D-David's safe." Her word interrupted by her strained breathing. Henry clung to her tighter as she spoke._

_"I can't leave you like this!" The words she once spoke to him, haunting as he watched her eyelids flutter: She was desperately trying to stay conscious._

_"Please..." She looked him in the eyes. Henry recognized the desperation and solemnly nodded. Laying her in a concealed clearing of kelp stalks he swam up, hunting for his son._

_"David!" He called out frantically, not seeing his son. How could he just leave him? Cursing his obliviousness, he searched the opening with his eyes, anger filling him as he saw a net being pulled out of the water: David was inside. "DAVID!" His scream was loud as he shot towards the boat baring his teeth as he growled. As he advanced hooks left small gashed and cut against him, Henry ignoring the pain as he zeroed in on the liner, preparing to ram the boat._

_"Daddy, look out!" Henry couldn't hear his son as a harpoon shot him, piercing the lower part of his tail. Henry let out a loud growl as he was struck. He whipped around, focusing on the boat that shot him, he pulled the harpoon out; He was furious. He changed his direction, using the harpoon he crashed into the boat, leaving him disoriented and the boat with a giant hole. Shaking his head, he watched as the vessel started to sink, his fury becoming a blinding rage as he was shot at by another vessel. Turning toward the boat he rammed it, a hole filling with water being left in its place. He continued this as more and more of the boats shot at him until the water was filled with the kicking legs and fearful voices of the sailors. Looking around at his work he felt his blood run cold for a second. Where was the boat that had David?_

_"David!" He was panicked as he realized in his rampage, he had missed the most important boat. He called out, again and again, unable to hear anything that wasn't the screaming of the sailors. Filling with rage once more he focused on the sailors. This was their fault. Extending his claws and baring his teeth, he shot towards the mass of panicking seamen. Teeth gnashing and claws swiping, he pulled and dragged the terrified bodies down. Henry not stopping until the water was filled with silence and a slightly red tint. Looking around he still did not notice the net or even the boat that carried his son._

_Turning his head towards the kelp, he silently wept as he made his way back to Martha._

_********_

_"Martha?"_

_Henry entered the clearing, focusing on the barely moving mass of his mate. The harpoon was at her side, a bandage wrap of kelp taking its place. Small breaths and shivers are the only things that came from her from: She was still holding out. Henry winced as he realized why. Her head turned to him, her eyes barely able to focus, still showed distress. "D-did.... you get, D-David?" He held her gently, holding back tears as he watched her slowly fade._

_"Yes." He answered with a simple lie. He couldn't let the truth be the last thing he told her._

_"Where...where is he?" She leaned into his touch, using the little strength she had to look around the clearing. "I-I can't see h-him." Henry felt himself start to tremble as he held his cries in._

_"He hid somewhere else... the boats are still here." He couldn't bring himself, to tell the truth. She smiled weakly, pulling herself up with what little she had left to kiss Henry. He kissed back, knowing it would be the last time. They lingered in the loving gesture until Martha fell back onto him, he stiffened as she went almost completely still. Laying her head on his chest she shut her eyes._

_"Tell him... Tell him, 'Mommy loves you’..." Henry held onto her as she let her head fall before going limp in his arms. Lying at the bottom of the clearing with her in his arms for what seemed like an eternity, Henry wept softly for his family. It was all his fault. All his fault they lost sight of David. All his fault Martha got hit. All his fault he lost track of the boat._

* * *

Henry found himself crying as he finished. It was the first time he’d recounted what happened. After all these years he had never even mentioned it. All the errors he had made that day were glaring at him in his mind. “If only” and “what if” plagued his current thoughts as the desperate feeling to check on William grew inside him. He looked back to Jack, expecting an accusatory stare, blaming him for the death of his family, just as he did himself. All he found were eyes threatening to let tears fall.

“It wasn’t your fault, Henry…” It was the first time they had addressed Henry by his name and Jack felt like he needed to hear it in conjunction with the rest of the sentence. “You were panicked… you tried… you fought-” They strained to not let tears of their own fall.

“I should’ve fought harder!” He felt pitiful as he let tears fall openly. _Why had he told them?_ He didn’t know why he hadn’t swum away already. _Why didn’t they agree?_ They were being so understanding. Part of him enjoyed the attempted comforting… and the other wanted to rip their throat out for even trying. The sound of a subtle splash and feelings of arms around him made him come out of his thoughts. He stiffened at the touch, looking down at the sailor embracing him. “What are you do-”

“It wasn’t your fault.” The sentence was so definite, as if the they had seen it with their own eyes. “It was not your fault.” Jack sounded as if they desperately wanted Henry to believe it. They tried to simultaneously keep themselves afloat while continuing the hug. They now knew behind the desperation to protect William, there was the self-blame at being unable to protect his past family members. Henry stared hard at them. Despite doing nothing but intimidating them for weeks and even hurting them this very night… they still decided to do this. They had trusted him enough despite everything to do this.

Suddenly Henry didn’t know why he hadn’t trusted them. Slowly and awkwardly, he engaged in the hug, Jack struggling less with the support. “Thank you.”

“You can’t keep blaming yourself for it.” _They’re right._ Henry didn’t acknowledge the statement, simply bringing Jack back to the boat and helping them up.

“Dry off… and take care of that…” Henry gestured to his chest and Jack gave a soft smile and nod at the sudden concern. Henry began heading back to the reef.

********

Henry looked around the bend of coral, stopping when he found the object of his search wrapped around himself. _I scared him_. It had happened once before, by mistake, when they had just met, and Henry’s patience was thinner. Henry never allowed it to happen afterward, not wanting to be the one to incite those terrified cries ever again. He approached slowly. “I’m not upset with you.” He placed a hand on the tail, his heart sinking as it curled away from the touch.

“I’m sorry.” It was muffled and soft, coming from inside the pile of eel. “I just wanted to talk to them.” It was an innocent desire and Henry couldn’t help but feel bad about the way he reacted to it. “I’ll stop going…. Just don’t be mad at Jack.”

“You can still see them.” At the words William unraveled, looking shocked at Henry. The sudden change in energy made Henry smile softly.

“Really?” William was wriggling expectantly.

“Really.” With the confirmation, William rammed into the other, coiling his tail around him in a tight embrace as Henry ruffled his hair, amused. 

“Can I go see them now?” His voice was excited, as if he was ready to take off the moment, he got the okay to. Henry felt his chest tighten. _He would rather spend time with them._ The thought lingered as he looked down at William looking up at him.

“They went to sleep.”

“Tomorrow?” Henry hesitated but nodded, the boy thanking him before rushing to his section of the den to rest, leaving Henry alone. Henry looked between the boat and the direction William swam, sighing, he too headed to rest.

*********

Watching from afar Henry, reevaluated his newfound appreciation of the human. He tolerated them a little more, that was certain. Maybe it was when Jack had comforted him, or he had realized they both cared for William’s safety, but nonetheless, he began to tolerate them more. With this, he began to trust them. It was only a small amount, but it was budding. Every so often, he’d catch them gazing at William oddly. It was a fond look once mistake for predatory. They were analyzing his movement in the water; how fast he went, how easy it was for him to turn, etc.… It was a look Henry recognized all too well. It wasn’t predatory…. It was as if they were making sure _he was okay._ Henry was currently doing the same.

Jack and Henry shared a quick glance, nodding at each other before they both went back to watching William, who was creating shapes with his body and tail for Jack to guess. Henry frowned. _You don’t need to be here. He’s fine with them._ Henry didn’t like the thought, even if true. He sank lower into the water. _He’ll be fine_. He didn’t like the thought, but he had to get used to it, faster than he would have liked. He turned, forcing himself to swim back to the reef.

_He’ll be fine without you._


	6. Try This On (Reupload)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blacked out on my laptop and somehow this was written.  
> Can't believe I'm bringing attention to this again  
> Day-stars au

The sun was setting, the lingering rays of light shining through the living room’s curtains, basking the room in a soft orange glow. Lounging on the couch, basking in the orange light was a person equally orange in complexion, patiently watching the man in front of them, who was staring, enamored, at a garment laid in his hands.

“Well…” Jack spoke, their voice expectant, yet Dave did not react, still captivated by the shirt. They let out an amused hum at the starstruck behavior. “Do you like it, sugar-plum?” The question asked was arbitrary as they already knew the answer, but it did the trick at getting the others attention. Blushing Dave nodded, the pet name flustering him.

“It’s…It’s really nice, Jack.” He had received gifts like this before from Jack, yet they somehow always surprised him, the aubergine not use to the pampering. Smiling, Jack tilted their head, admiring the display.

“Only the best for you, sugar-plum.” Blushing harder, Dave trained his focus on the shirt: It felt expensive in his hands, the fabric some type of silk or satin or something he couldn’t afford, smooth, embroidered with intricate gold patterns and buttons, it was a color not unlike his skin. He couldn’t help but smile at it. “Try it on for me sugar-plum.”

“What?” The sudden request shocked him, bringing him back to reality.

“I want to see how it looks on you.” Jack leaned back into the couch, their gaze not leaving the other. Clutching the shirt to his chest Dave nodded.

“Oh...Oh! Sure, lemme just-” Dave turned, making haste to the bedroom to change when Jack interrupted.

“Change in here.” Stopping in his tracks Dave turned to look at the orange, his eyes wide with shock.

“Excuse me?”

“Change. In. Here.” They said it slower this time, tone not yet commanding, though assertive enough to cause Dave to shiver. He fiddled with the fabric, not knowing how to respond.

“But, you’re in here.” Dave tried to get it across that he wasn’t comfortable changing in front of them, not wanting to kick a gift horse in the mouth by directly saying no. Jack let their face become impatient, rolling their eyes at the sudden modesty.

“When has _me_ being in the room stopped _you_ from undressing before?” Dave went red at the blunt but true question. Before the gifts and favors and business, he would have never hesitated at such an opportunity: Whether it was for work or one of their more... “intimate” … moments. But now it felt different. Too uncomfortable with the way Jack would stare. “It’s just a shirt.”

“I know but…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. He wanted to impress Jack, earning the praise that usually came when he would step out of the bedroom with whatever outfit they’d picked out for him. Sighing, he began unbuttoning the shirt he was currently wearing. “Okay.”

“Delightful, sugar-plum.” Dave shuddered at the words, spoken sweetly yet with a smugness that made him feel more exposed than he should have. He focused on the buttons of his shirt, trying to distract from the feeling of eyes watching him.

He easily undid the top button, moving on to the next, then the next before stopping, the sound of Jack humming, a sound reminding him that he was being watched. Face tinting, he kept going, his hands unsteady: He only had two buttons left, he could ignore Jack. Reaching the last button, he let out a soft sigh, the hard part was done. Slipping the shirt off he let it drop to the ground, stiffening completely when he heard a hum, slightly too pleased in nature.

Making the mistake of looking up, he took full note of Jack.: Their posture laid back, resting one arm on the arm of the couch, their head resting in their hand and one leg crossed atop the other. Their eyes, however, were intense, looking up and down Dave with a predatory gaze before locking in a stare with the aubergine. They smiled, something soft and lecherous. “Something wrong, sugar-plum?”

“N-no!” Dave averted his eyes from the predatory ones of Jack, gluing his to the shirt he was preparing to wear.

“Then keep going.” Jack leaned forward, speaking in a hushed but authoritative tone before winking. Dave looked back down, slipping on the sleeves of the shirt, he rapidly began the process of buttoning it.

“Yes, sir.” Jack smiled, pleased at the formal answer. Dave fumbled with the buttons, barely able to line a pair up as he could no longer ignore the other presence in the room. He felt his face heat as he thought about the way Jack was staring; Like he was a piece of meat.

“Dave.”

“Yes, sir?” His breath hitched at his name being called, Jack rarely used it anymore, preferring the more pet like the nickname of “sugar-plum” or a close variant. He stared at Jack, nervous, as he was locked back into the stare he so desperately wanted to ignore.

“Are you having trouble?” Their voice feigned innocence as they pretend to not know what was happening, looking on worryingly to Dave. The aubergine stood, stunned, again not having an answer. Jack stood, a deceptive smile on their face. “Let me help.” With that, they slowly approached Dave. Dave freezing as Jack encroached upon him, their gaze never shifting.

“O-oh you don’t have too!” He couldn’t handle this.

“Oh no.” Jack gripped the collar around Dave’s neck, before leaning in close to the aubergine’s ear. “I insist.” Their voice suddenly dipped, now sultry as they popped the collar.

“Okay.” Dave shuddered, quickly focusing on the window rather than the person trialing their hands down his shirt. Jack ignored the top buttons going for the bottom one.

“Six buttons? It shouldn't be long.” They smiled reassuringly; their eyes more intense than ever. Dave screwed his shut his at the sight. “I’ll countdown so you know. Let’s begin.”

“Six.” They quickly buttoned the first one, causing Dave to softly sigh. They weren’t gonna make it hard on him. Jack smiled at the reaction, ready to break the aubergine. Taking time to trace over the patterns of the shirt. The prodding causing Dave to tremble. “Really is a beautiful shirt.” Dave nodded rapidly, not opening his eyes.

“Five.” They went for the second button, stopping to stroke the fabric, inadvertently caressing Dave’s stomach. The aubergine let out a stifled squeak. “It really is comfortable, is it not?” Dave didn’t nod, focusing on keeping his eyes closed.

“Four.” Jack button the next button, deciding to skip their comments, they simply let out a deep sigh, their breath enough for Dave to gasp as he realized the proximity. They smirked.

“Three.” Once buttoned they gave a slight tug at the fabric, readjusting it to fit Dave. “Fits you, nicely.” Dave felt his face heat at the compliment; They were close to finishing him.

“Two.” They ran a hand over his chest causing Dave to whine. “It’s your color too.” Dave held his breath; One more button.

“One.” Dave smiled as the last button was done but it faded as he felt a hand caress his neck and lean his head down. Cracking open his eyes he was met with the gaze of Jack; Voracious and smug. “Well doesn’t that look nice, sugar-plum.” They kept the stare, Dave breathing heavily as they leaned in close, lips brushing against Dave’s before grazing across his cheek and stopping at his ear. “Come to my room.” The whisper was breathy causing Dave to whimper.

“I have something _different_ for you to try one…”


	7. Good friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not gay if you never talk about it again.  
> A repressed part of Henry's childhood.  
> Day-Stars au

They were so very close.

The ranch was quiet that night. The animals had been put away early and Samuel’s father had put off his louder ranch work for the morning. Fireflies littered the pasture creating a silent light show for the two boys watching from underneath a half-finished storage shed.

Henry was lounging against a bag of hay, one hand relaxed by his side, it being extremely close to Samuel's. They watched the fireflies dance in silence, a tradition that they had recently adopted that summer. For some odd reason, the glowing insects loved gathering in mass in this particular area. Out of the corner of his eye, Henry watched Samuel, the other boy seemed captivated by the bugs. Henry smiled softly before biting his lip. He retrained his focus on Samuel’s hand: It was very close.

It had been very close before. This was nothing special. However, there were times Henry became acutely aware of how close their hands were and he would get certain feelings when that happened. This was one of those time and recently, Henry noted, they were getting worse.

The first time it had happened, they were walking side by side, down the hallways at school. Samuel rambled on about a place they could explore after school and Henry was waiting to tell him how dangerous it was when their hands had brushed against one another. In the moment, he felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach felt as if it was filled with butterflies. He gave a quick glance to Samuel, just to see if he noticed the accidental interaction: He didn’t, rambling on about the spot. Later that day he found out, much to his horror, he was hoping their hands had interlocked.

Right now, in the shed, he found out, much to his horror, that he was slowly moving his hand towards Samuel’s hand, the other boy too distracted to notice. Every fiber of his being was telling him to stop and discreetly retract his hand, but that certain feeling was driving him to continue going.

The second time it happened, they were at the barn house. Samuel agreed to help repair some stables and Henry, rather than be home with his dad, offered to help too. Samuel needed help propping a particular heavy gate up and Henry quickly got by his side to push it. It was only when Samuel and Henry got the gate propped up, did Henry notice their hands were practically on top of each other. Not touching but very close. Henry felt, what he would describe as, a horrible warm and dizzy feeling come over him as he stared at the hand next to his. The desire to shift his hand just a little, enough to be a top Samuel’s, came over him. The panic and disgust in the thought nearly making him lose grip and drop the door. An apology and a shift in distance later they re-propped the gate. Yet, Henry couldn’t help but think about being that close again.

This time, under the fireflies, it would be the third time. He had been ever so careful to never be that close anymore, but somehow now, he had dropped his guard and the feelings were back. As he slid his hand closer, he heard his heart pound, the quiet only amplifying the sound in his head. _Could Samuel hear?_ The thought terrified Henry, even if it was almost impossible that he could. He stared straight ahead and felt his face flush. He tried to focus on the lights rather than the closing proximity of their hands. _What if he gets weirded out?_ Henry felt his heart beat faster and his stomach twist. He couldn’t know if he didn’t try. He held his breath as he went to speed up what he hoped was the final stretch.

“Hey, Henry?”

“Yes?” His voice was higher than he wanted it to be, startled by Samuel’s voice breaking the silence. His face flushed in embarrassment as he stopped his hand’s mission.

“You’re taking too long.” Henry looked at Samuel confused before he went ridged: Samuel’s hand had suddenly tangled itself in his. Henry stared wide eyed at his smiling friend; his face blank even though he felt as if it was on fire. He went to say something but couldn’t find the words. Samuel looked worried, going to retract his hand when he felt it be held in place by a tight squeeze.

“I…I uh….” Henry didn’t want him to pull his hand away, but he found it impossible to speak with Samuel’s hand in his and their eyes locked. Samuel’s eyes reflected the fireflies’ glow beautifully, the grey-blue shade sparkling up at him in the darkness of the shed. Henry found himself leaning in. _For a closer look._ That’s what he told himself.

“Yes?” Samuel’s voice was hushed, small even, compared to the cockiness that he executed when grabbing Henry’s hand. The closing proximity of their faces must’ve been getting to them both.

“The fireflies…. they’re beautiful tonight.” It came out as an observation more than a question, but Samuel nodded in agreement either way. Their faces were so very close. Samuel could feel the heat coming from the others face, they couldn’t have been more than three inches apart.

“So…” They were at stand still, neither wanting to be the one to bridge the gap. Samuel went to speak, and Henry turned his head slightly, trying to avoid focusing on the other lips. Taking a deep breath, Samuel used his other hand to cup Henry’s cheek. He turned his head, gently back to face him and began to lean in.

“Samm-” Henry was cut off as his lips connected with Samuel’s, freezing, eyes wide as he let what was happening sink in. The fireflies seemed to glow brighter, blindingly so, the silence was deafening in the moment and he let his eyes fall shut, just as Samuel did his, taking in nothing more than the feelings the kiss brought.

He felt his heartbeat fast, faster than before, fast like it was going to jump from his chest. His stomach had been doing flips and he felt dizzy as if he was going to pass out. Yet, unlike before, he was enjoying those feelings, using his other hand to cup Samuel’s cheek in turn. The nervousness and disgusted tried to ebb their way into the moment but where pushed back, overlooked through the height of the kiss.

All to suddenly though, Samuel pulled away, Henry lingering in the aftershock of the event before opening his eyes. It was sweet and gentle and more than he bargained for with a simple attempt to hold hands. They turned back to the fireflies, observing them just as silently as they did before, hands no longer intertwined, but oh…. they were so _very_ close.


	8. Vegas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Dave look over the city of sin

The bright lights of the strip filled the room with streams of neon, the muffled sounds of Vegas tourists and denizens alike traveling up the floors of the hotel, the hustle, and the bustle of the strip below just audible enough to the occupants of room 12A. The two aforementioned occupants taking in the sights from the balcony above.

“I still can’t believe you got us this room.” Jack, leaned over the balcony, watching the people shuffle by on the street, they looked almost microscopic from how high up they were, like ants. From that high up everything below looked like a blur except the bright building lights, those being beautiful if not blindingly bright, a mosaic of illumination. Dave smiled, leaning back nonchalantly on the rail.

“Only the best for our trip to the greatest place, this side of the grand canyon!” They tilted their head back, the stars reflecting off their eyes. Jack nodded, clearly, Dave hadn’t understood what he meant.

“I get that, but,  _ how _ exactly did you get a room like this.” Jack wasn’t trying to look a gift horse in the mouth, but a Fazbenderz salary was barely enough to afford the crumby, and questionably edible, the pizza they served let alone practically the penthouse suite at a vegas hotel. Dave tilted their head at the question, a smug look spread across their face.

“Well… the lady at the front desk owed me a favor. “ They winked, Jack unsure if he wanted to know how someone could owe the aubergine a favor big enough as this. He turned back to the lights, the bulbs forever seeming to get brighter. It was beautiful, Jack not used to seeing such sights. Dave noticed the tangerine’s interest. “Enjoying the view, Sportsy?” Jack sighed.

“Yeah…” He rubbed the back of his neck, a soft smile forming. “Never traveled much when I was young… I like taking in the sights.” It was odd and embarrassing to him; A trip to Vegas, a place full of sights and experiences that you couldn’t tell a Mormon with the chance of him combusting and Jack wanted to look at pretty lights. Dave straightened up, waling up to Jack and taking him by the hand.

“Look over here then.” They dragged Jack to the other side of the balcony, the view somehow even better than where he was previously standing.

They both stood, close together, watching over these side of the railing. Vegas; A place of debauchery and degenerates. A place you won it or lost it all, a place people came to visit but never really wanted to stick around. A place by many definitions ugly, now beautiful, radiant. The two could’ve been doing anything right now: Drugs, gambling, a stripper fox or two or how many that came in one of the Vegas brothels. But they instead stood, hands still interlocked as they took in the quaint lights of all the placed the contained the aforementioned rotten treasures.

Jack closed his eyes, letting the lights bath him and threaten to break through his lids as he felt the light reflection on his body. Opening them he turned to look at Dave, a dopey smile at the sight: The lights bathed his aubergine friend, making them look as if they were practically painted. The neons glimmering off their hair and their eyes caring the sparkle of the LEDs beautifully. Each color making it seem that Dave themself was the sign, Jack shamelessly watching them as he did the actual lights. Forgetting, that they had their hands interlocked, Jack jumped at a slight squeeze.

“Enjoying the view, Sportsy?” Dave observed Jack through the side of their eye, darkness barely visible across their cheeks. Jack felt his face heat up, as he prepared to say something stupid. Turning to Dave, he took the others free hand, his own now occupied holding both of the aubergines.

“A-Absolutely…” He began to mentally scold himself at how unsure it sounded, yet, at the sight of Dave’s flustered grin, his mental chiding quieted down. They stood staring, neither making a move as the life seemed to fade around them, only the two seeming to be existing. Slowly, Jack leaned closer, cupping Dave’s cheek as their faces closed the gap, both of their eyes closing as their lips interlocked.

At that moment, Jack felt as if the color and the brightness and the beauty of the lights were between them, keeping them transfixed on each other as they once did the city. The kiss illuminating his mind. The lights fading as he felt Dave pull away with reluctance, Jack just now realizing he was breathless. The eye’s still closed he let himself return to reality, taking back the air that was lost… a futile effort as his breath was once again snatched away from him.

The lights surrounded Dave now, silhouetting their body similar to how one would describe the light coming down from heaven when blocked by an angel, the neon complimenting the pure look of affection they were casting at Jack. He pulled Dave closer, leaning in for another kiss.

Jack could easily say, the lights of Vegas were not the most beautiful thing he experienced that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is a DSaF fanfic dump...  
> I encourage everyone to check out the Dev's next project Dialtown!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, I love feedback  
> Request/Questions in the comments or @ https://kartun-z.tumblr.com


End file.
